geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Women Characters in Video Games
Here is a list of female characters in video games. Feel free to add more characters and categories! (Characters whose names are bolded are characters that were protagonists or were playable for most of the game in the first game that they were featured in.) Iconic Characters These are some of the pioneering female characters in iconic video games. Some are notable for their representation of women as engaging and capable characters, and others are known for their sexualization and/or reduction of women to damsels in distress. Strong* Characters *'Kitana' From'' Mortal Kombat Series'' * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Sonya_Blade Sonya Blade] from [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Wiki Mortal Kombat Series] * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mileena Mileena] from Mortal Kombat Series * Lara Croft from Tomb Raider series *'Ms Pac-Man' from Ms Pac-Man ''arcade game *'Mona Sax' from [[wikipedia:Max_Payne_(series)|''Max Payne Series]] *'Joanna Dark' from Perfect Dark *'Liara T'Soni' from Mass Effect Series *'Jill Valentine' from Resident Evil series * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Irileth Irileth] from ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Redfield Claire Redfield] from Resident Evil series *'Shanoa' from ''Castlevania: Order Of Ecclesia'' *'Anna' from [http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-4 Epic Battle Fantasy 4] *'Yuna' from ''Final Fantasy X'''' and X-2'' * Regina from ''Dino Crisis'''' and Dino Crisis 2'' * Konoko 'from [[wikipedia:Oni_(video_game)|''Oni]] * Princess Zelda/Shiek from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Super Smash Bros Brawl *Sarah Kerrigan from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starcraft Starcraft] series *Maureen Fitzsimmons from ''Westward 2: heroes of the frontier'' *Kate Walker from ''Syberia'' Series *Victoria MCPherson from ''Still Life'' Series *Samantha Everett from Gray Matter adventure game *Kate Wilson from ''Hydrophobia'' *The Scythian from ''Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery EP'' *April Ryan from [http://tlj.wikia.com/wiki/The_Longest_Journey The Longest Journey] adventure PC game *Heather Mason from ''Silent Hill 3'' *Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Lili Zanotto from [http://psychonauts.wikia.com/wiki/Psychonauts Psychonauts]'' (PC Windows, Mac OS) *Annah-of-the-Shadows from ''Planescape: Torment *Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge * The following characters from the Suikoden ''Titles: Odessa Silverberg, Lucia, Chris Lightfellow, Lilly Pendragon, Anabelle, Lyon, Chrodechild * 'Taki from the Soul series * Setsuka from the Soul series Sexualized Characters *Rayne from BloodRayne * Catherine from [http://catherinethegame.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Catherine] * Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII *Ada Wong from ''Resident Evil'' series *'Natalie' from the [http://epicbattlefantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Epic_Battle_Fantasy Epic Battle Fantasy] series *'Bayonetta '''from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bayonetta ''Bayonetta] series *Kasumi from the ''Dead or Alive'' fighting game series and ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Vollyball'' *'Juliet Starling' from Lollipop Chainsaw *'lara E'Lara from [http://hunted.wikia.com/wiki/Hunted_Wiki Hunted: The Demon's Forge] *'Catwoman' from ''Arkham City'' *Fall-From-Grace from Planescape: Torment Damsels in Distress *Princess Peach from the Mario series. She was kidnapped in 13 out of 14 core Mario Brothers games Source: Damsel in Distress: Part 1 - Tropes vs Women in Video Games *Unnamed princess from Fat Princess *Princess Zelda/Shiek from The Legend of Zelda series *Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts series *'Yuna' from Final Fantasy X and X-2 *Maureen Fitzsimmons from Westward *All girls from Fatal Frame Series * Ivy Valentine from the Soul series * Taki from the Soul series (*) "Strong" as used in this article, is to be defined as either a character that feels real, but does not quite fit into the positively portrayed section for whatever reason, OR, the more typical definition of a Strong character (being, you know, strong/powerful). For a broader look at this category type, please refer to this wiki page --> http://geekfeminism.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_female_characters. Keep in mind that even on that wiki page and links you find there the definition of 'Strong Characters' are not always consistent. Positively Portrayed Characters There are some female characters that are strong, confident and capable, all while lacking any overt hypersexualization. These women are not reduced to a status of love interest, damsel in distress, or sexualized protagonist. *'Chell' from the Portal ''series (Linux, Mac OS X, Windows, Xbox 360 for the first episode, Windows, Mac OS X, PS3, Xbox.for the #2) *'Lightning' from ''Final Fantasy XIII (PS3, Xbox 360) and its sequels XIII-2 (PS3, Xbox 360) and Lightning Returns *'Alice' from ''American McGee's Alice'' (Windows, Mac OS, Mac OS X, PS3, Xbox 360) and [[wikipedia:Alice:_Madness_Returns|''Alice: Madness Returns ]](Windows, PS3, Xbox 360) * [http://valianthearts.wikia.com/wiki/Anna '''Anna'] from [http://valianthearts.wikia.com/wiki/Valiant_Hearts:_The_Great_War Valiant Hearts: The Great War] (PS4, Xbox One, PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *'Jade' from Beyond Good and Evil (PS2,Windows, Xbox 360, GameCube) *'Lucca' from Chrono Trigger (SNES, PlayStation, NDS, mobile phones, Android, iOS, Virtual Console (VC)) *'Samus Aran' from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metroid Metroid] series (most Nintendo platforms) *'Claudia' from [http://www.manapool.co.uk/legend-of-fae-review/ Legend Of Fae] (Windows) *'Tear Grants ' from ''Tales of the Abyss''(PS2, 3DS) * Nilin (main/sole character) from Remember Me (PS3, Xbox, Windows) *'Crystal' from Dinosaur Planet (unreleased game designed for N64 that was later adapted into Star Fox Adventures on the Gamecube, where she became a sexualized damsel) * Scarlett 'from ''Venetica (PC Windows, Wine, Xbox 360) * 'Zoey '''from ''Left 4 Dead series (PC Windows, Linux, Xbox 360) *Nariko from ''Heavenly Sword'' (PS3) * [http://www.beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Jodie_Holmes '''Jodie] from ''Beyond: Two Souls'' (PS3) * Eva Rosalene co-protagonist from [http://tothemoon.wikia.com/wiki/To_The_Moon_Wiki To The Moon]'' (PC Windows, Mac OS, Linux) * [http://ibgame.wikia.com/wiki/Ib '''Ib'] from [http://ibgame.wikia.com/wiki/Ib_(game) Ib]'' (PC Windows, Mac OS) * [http://the-witchs-house.wikia.com/wiki/Viola '''Viola'] from [http://the-witchs-house.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witch's_House_(game) The Witch's House]'' (PC Windows) * 'Brittany' from [http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin_3 ''Pikmin 3] (Wii U) * Red from Transistor (Windows, PS4) * [http://kirisame-ga-furu-mori.wikia.com/wiki/Shiori_Kanzaki Shiori Kanzaki] and Sakuma Miyako from [http://kirisame-ga-furu-mori.wikia.com/wiki/Kirisame_ga_furu_mori_Wiki Kirisame ga Furu Mori (Forest of Drizzling Rain)]'' (PC Windows, Mac, Linux) * '''Claire' from [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=175717656 Claire] (PC Windows, Mac, Linux) * Aveline de Grandpré from [http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_III:_Liberation Assassin's Creed III: Liberation] (Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PlayStation Vita) and [http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_IV:_Black_Flag Assassin's Creed IIII: Black Flag] (Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC, Wii U) * Huang Shuyi (Support Character) from [http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_4 Battlefield 4] (PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Windows PC) * Velouria Beastender Tartine (Vella) 'co-protangonist from ''Broken Age ''(Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, iOS, Android) * Alyx Vance from ''Half-Life 2 (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X , Xbox, Xbox 360, PS3) * Tresdin, The Legion Commander from ''Dota 2'' (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X) * Clementine from [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki The Walking Dead] games (PC, Windows, OS X, Xbox 360, PS3, iOS) * Ellie, co-protagonist from The Last of Us ''(PS3) and ''The Last of Us: Left Behind ''(DLC) (PS3) * Riley Abel, co-protagonist from ''The Last of Us: Left Behind ''(DLC) (PS3) * Abigail Walker (Fetch) from Infamous: Second Son'' (PS4) and Infamous: First Light (PS4) * Unknown name, co-hero from Gravity Ghost (indie game for GNU/Linux, Mac OS & Windows) * Catherine from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo%3A_Reach Halo: Reach] (Xbox 360) * Bonnie MacFarlane from [http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Red_Dead_Redemption Red Dead Redemption] * Xion from ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days'' (Nintendo DS) *Milla Vodello from Psychonauts ''(PC Windows, Mac OS) *Rochelle from ''Left 4 Dead 2 (PC Windows, Linux, Xbox 360) *Cynthia from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum (Nintendo DS) * Ashe from Mega Man ZX Advent ''(Nintendo DS) * Clementine from [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki ''The Walking Dead] games (PC, Windows, OS X, Xbox 360, PS3, iOS) * 'Xianghua '''from the ''Soul series * 'Hilde '''from the ''Soul series * 'Talim '''from the ''Soul series Female Options for Lead Characters in Role-Playing Games *Nancy Drew in'' Nancy Drew'' series *Female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect series, with the same options for romancing NPC characters (of multiple species and genders) *Female Hawke from Dragon Age II *Female option of elven, human or dwarven background from ''Dragon Age: Origins'' *Female option of every race in the five-part'' Elder Scrolls'' series *Female option of every race in ''World of Warcraft'' *Female option of main character in all [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallout_%28series%29 Fallout] games. *Female option for ''Pokemon games'' after 1999 *Female option for'' Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns'' *Female option in Saints Row series (starting with episode 2) * Female option in Fable II, and Fable III * Female option for Persona 3 * Female option in ''Terraria'' * Female option of every clan race in ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'' * Female option in three characters of ''Jade Empire'' * Female option in'' Borderlands games '' * Tyris Flare in ''Golden Axe''series * Female option in'' Minecraft'' available only through customized character skins * Female option of every race in ''Neverwinter Nights'''' and Neverwinter Nights 2'' Miscellaneous *Eleys Mue from Galactic Civilizations 2 *Jenna Casey from Galactic Civilizations 2 *Wu Zetian from Sid Meiers Civilization V *Queen Elizabeth I from Sid Meiers Civilization V *Catherine the Great from Sid Meiers Civilization V *Isabella from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Dido from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Maria Theresa from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Theodora from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Boudica from Civilization V: Gods and Kings * Elizabeth from BioShock Infinite * Karrie 'Vandal' Norton from Dead Space iOS * [http://www.edge-online.com/features/sexism-sells-the-last-of-us-begs-to-differ/ a tough-minded leader - name that may contains spoilers] from The Last of Us * Anya Stroud, Sam Byrne and Bernie Mataki from Gears of War 3 *Robin, Lark & Kiwi, the three female characters out of 6 pilots from PilotWings 64 (Nintendo 64) and perhaps also for each of the two other installements of the franchise (Super NES / 3DS) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman, playable character in ''Batman: Arkham City''. * 'Lilith '''from ''Borderlands * Elsa Lichtmann from [http://lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/L.A._Noire L.A. Noire] * 'Viola '''from the ''Soul series Anthropomorphic and other various human-like characters * several fully-playable female characters from Diddy Kong Racing (Nintendo 64, all playable characters are actually anthropomorphic animals, not human beings) * at least one teammate/co-pilot in games the StarFox franchise (Nintendo platforms) * Inspector Carmelita from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sly_Cooper Sly Cooper] games. * Amaterasu in [http://okami.wikia.com/wiki/Ōkami Ōkami] * Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, '''Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Vanilla the Rabbit, Shade the Echidna, and Zeena from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. All but Vanilla and Zeena have been fully playable at some point. Upcoming * Faith (unique character) from Mirror's Edge 2 Hope in upcoming games -''' to be checked' * an unidentified woman soldier from ''Titanfall *an unnamed woman from Dragon Age: Inquisition (autumn 2014) Reminder: Characters who's names are bolded are characters that were protagonists or were playable for most of the game in the first game that they were featured in. Villains *GLaDOS from ''Portal'''' (PC Windows, PS3, Xbox 360, Mac OS, Linux, Shield Portable) *Sofia Lamb from [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_2 ''Bioshock 2]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows, Mac OS X) * The Kotori Obake from [http://kirisame-ga-furu-mori.wikia.com/wiki/Kirisame_ga_furu_mori_Wiki ''Kirisame ga Furu Mori (Forest of Drizzling Rain)]'' (PC Windows, Mac, Linux) *Alexia Ashford from [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_CODE:_Veronica ''Resident Evil Code: Veronica]'' (Dreamcast, Gamecube, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360) *Excella Gionne from [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_5 ''Resident Evil 5]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *Carla Radames from Resident Evil 6 (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *Misstress (leader of the assasins) from [http://venetica.wikia.com/wiki/Venetica_Wiki ''Venetica]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *Princess Chiamaka from [http://venetica.wikia.com/wiki/Venetica_Wiki ''Venetica]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) * Sybil Reisz from [http://transistor.wikia.com/wiki/Transistor ''Transistor]'' (PC Windows, PS4) * Chica from [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s ''Five Night's at Freddy's]'' (PC Windows, Android, iOS) * 'Tira 'from the ''Soul series Category:Gaming